


Line of Fire

by Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Food Fight, Gen, Wrong time wrong place, general cuteness, poor Dimity, scary HB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: Drabble based on prompt from @catmca100





	Line of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catmca100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/gifts).



There was tomato sauce on Miss Hardbroom’s face. A gooey glob of red that seemed impervious to gravity stuck to the stunned woman’s temple just below her hairline. It’s landing had immediately killed the loud shrieking that had formerly dominated the Hubble dining room, humble as it was. Now six pairs of eyes were all staring in horror at the silent potions mistress. Horrified beyond even the other three, was Dimity Drill whose spoon remained poised in the air, still trembling from the act of flinging tomato sauce through the air. It had been aimed at a certain cheeky Julie Hubble, but Hecate had transferred into the line of fire from Cackles, and quite literally taken one for the team. 

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Dimity breathed out, obviously too shocked to be witty or to interject her usual humour. 

“It was obviously an accident, Hecate.” Pippa squeaked, nonchalantly wiping what appeared to be minced beets from her forehead.

“We were just having a food fight, Miss Hardbroom.” Enid was covered head to toe in all variety of foods. As if Maud and Mildred had picked her up by her heels and applied the food via a vat immersion.

“Miss Drill didn’t mean it to hit you, honest!” Mildred assured her, wishing she had been wearing less potato. 

Miss Hardbroom didn’t appear to have even blinked.

“Did it break her?” Enid stage whispered.

Maud stepped forward, hand out to poke the older woman. 

Hecate held up a hand, halting her.

“We good, HB?” Dimity grinned, hopefully. 

Hecate blinked slowly, taking in the food thrown all over the small room and the assembled women and girls all wearing various beverages and dishes. She pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped the glob away, twisting her fingers to vanish the mess in the black cloth. Her gaze landed on the table, still sagging with the remnants of the feast and her slender fingers twisted again.

An untouched lemon meringue pie gently rose from the table, watched closely by all in the room as it made a beeline to Dimity Drill. Then as the audience watched; part shocked and part quite sure they were dreaming, Hecate smashed the whole dessert into the athletic witch’s face. It made a loud and, to Hecate, very satisfying smack. 

“We’re good, Star of the sky”, Hecate quipped, smirking at the sputtering pie-covered woman.


End file.
